


Апельсинка

by XMRomalia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: В Кинлох переводят магессу из орлесианского круга магов. Она раздает своим новым друзьям милые плоды, именуемые апельсинами. Лей, юный эльф-маг, истинно считает, что его новый знакомый-усмиренный тоже имеет право попробовать заморское лакомство.





	

\- Будешь апельсинку, Дейви?   
  
Усмиренный, что в этот момент спокойно протирал чуть-чуть влажной тряпицей корешки древних фолиантов, повернулся лицом в сторону юного мага. Эльф мирно мотал ногами, сидя на стуле, что явно был рассчитан на более высокий рост, и с милой улыбкой от уха до уха поедал небольшой оранжевый плод, который спокойно делил на дольки.   
  
Дейв самолично буквально пару минут назад видел, как этот мажонок делился гостинцем с младшими магами, и у эльфа самого едва оставалось чуть более половинки. Усмиренный понимал. Это звалось "делиться". И эльф поступал правильно, так как делился поровну.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо, не стоит, - он вернулся к своему делу, словно не замечая, как эльф надул нижнюю губу, наигранно обидевшись.   
  
И если Дейв считал, что этот разговор окончится так просто, его ждало неслабое разочарование:  
  
\- Почему ты не хочешь? Она вкусная. У нас в комнате пополнение - недавно девочку из эльфинажа привезли... Она всем такие штучки давала! Говорила, такие вкуснятинки растут в Орлее, - тот улыбнулся, указывая на апельсин.   
  
Дейв и не сомневался, что плод действительно вкусный. Однако брать себе кусочек - недопустимая роскошь. Это для него, для мага все имеет свое очарование. Усмиренный же давно забыл, каково это - радоваться, плакать, или вообще что-либо ощущать. Он всегда спокоен. Ему всегда комфортно.   
  
\- Не нужно. Я не хочу, - голос привычно спокоен и с ноткой холода, но эльфа это не пугает. Он поднимается и, отделив от апельсинки дольку, протягивает ее в худой ладошке.  
  
\- Попробуй, пожалуйста. Я настаиваю.   
  
Мужчина отложил фолиант с тряпицей в сторону и, хмыкнув что-то неопределенное, взял с ладони мага дольку. Касание их кожи было мимолетным, совсем неощутимым, но этого эльфу хватило, чтобы внезапно залиться краской и практически незаметно дрогнуть.   
  
Апельсинка оказалась чуть-чуть кисловатой, да и весьма пресной на вкус. Он не понимал легкой полуулыбки эльфа, не понимал, почему тот немного смутился, когда Дейв все-таки поглотил дольку.   
  
Почему-то ему показалось, что над ним насмехались. Ну вот, точно - сейчас он покроется бородавками, угрями или чем-то, что в разы, в разы хуже. Он слыхал о том, как младшие маги любят издеваться над усмиренными. Однако ничего не произошло. Он просто стоял. Напротив улыбающегося эльфа. И молчал.   
  
Младшего мага позвали по-имени, и посему им пришлось разойтись. Сунутый практически в руки усмиренному остаток апельсина тот обнаружил лишь секундой после, когда от мажонка и след простыл.   
  
Усмиренный вздохнул, невольно вспоминая прошлую жизнь, в которой он был столь же наивен и столь же нагл. Отделяя дольки, он спокойно и размеренно доел апельсин, после чего вернулся к работе. Нужно было еще полки протереть.   
  
***  
  
\- Я не могу уснуть. Побудь со мной, пожалуйста.   
  
Услышавший это усмиренный полуобернулся, вновь заметив недавнего гостя библиотеки. Сейчас эльф был одет в длинную ночную рубаху и меньше всего походил на лучшего духовного целителя на его потоке. Голос у него был жалобный, а свободной ладонью он слегка вцепился в мантию Дейва, словно боясь, что последний убежит.   
  
\- До отбоя осталось немного времени, я уверен, ты успеешь уснуть, - меланхолично напомнил усмиренный, однако эльфу было все равно. Он словно специально пораньше освободился с занятий, дабы пораньше лечь спать.  
  
\- Дело не в этом... я мерзну, - словно в какой-то жуткой, постыдной вещице признался бледноватый маг. - Моя постель у окна. Там дует, и я точно опять простыну.   
  
\- Но ты ведь там спишь все время, - изогнул бровь Дейв скорее всего по старой, практически забытой привычке. Ибо голос его оставался столь же спокойным, сколь и взгляд.  
  
\- Не все. Я... - он замешкался, словно не знал, говорить ли это усмиренному или нет. - Я менялся с Сураной. Она стихийщик - ей любой мороз по плечу. А этой ночью... Ей нужно выспаться. У-у нее завтра Истязания. Ей Каллен сказал.   
  
Усмиренный честно пытался отказаться. Однако после того, как наглый эльфенок даже старшего чародея Торрина сумел уговорить на то, чтобы тот разрешил Дейву пробыть с ним всю ночь, сдался. В конце-то концов, все, что от него требовалось - это просто лежать рядом со спящим магом-целителем, согревая его.   
  
По крайней мере, он так думал.   
  
Лежа на довольно узкой койке, им приходилось буквально прижиматься друг ко другу. Усмиренному-то было как-то все равно, однако эльф на это реагировал... странно. Совершенно не так, как ожидал Дейв. Он... спрятался за ним. Уткнулся чуть острым носом в ключицу мага так, словно желал, чтобы усмиренный закрыл его от всего-всего мира, что окружал его в этой башне. Обвив тонкими, худыми руками и частично ногами торс мужчины, эльф не дрожал. Он лишь прижимался, словно подбитый птенец, ищущий защиты и ласки.   
  
Прохладный сквозняк елозил по спине усмиренного всю ночь, и лишь под утро он провалился в краткое небытие отдыха, что с трудом можно было назвать "сном без снов". Буквально через полчаса Дейв проснулся от того, что услышал звон шагов храмовников и, как ни странно, эльф ему не солгал. Сурану, загорелую девчонку-мага, действительно под молчаливым конвоем служителей церкви и двух старших чародеев отправили на верхние этажи, на ее Истязание.   
  
Дейв сам и не понял, как слегка сильнее прижал эльфа к себе. Он оставался спокоен, оставался равнодушным и меланхолично-безразличным, как и обычно. Однако, его подвело... его собственное тело.   
  
Словно на секунду он утратил контроль на ним, и вот - он уже закрывает своими руками мага. Точно так, словно хотел защитить его от храмовников. Что-то подсказывало усмиренному, что дело с Сураной пойдет плохо, несмотря на то, что она была лучшей ученицей Ирвинга.   
  
И он не ошибся. Утром ему и еще нескольким усмиренным передали тело девочки, что было ужасно испорченно до полной неузнаваемости язвами, ранами и опухолями и от которого неизмеримо пахло тухлыми яйцами и жаренным жиром. На шее был четкий разрез меча, который практически полностью срубил голову бывшего мага.   
  
Сурану больше никто никогда в башне не видел.   
  
***  
  
\- М-меня хотят усмирить, Дейв. Мне страшно.   
  
За последние месяцы усмиренный и маг, непонятно для остального Круга, сдружились. Ну как сдружились... Дейв вечно слушал, всегда давал разумные советы и помогал разобраться с теорией. Лей же вечно что-то трепал, жизнерадостно игнорируя меланхолию своего собеседника. Он рассказывал о уроках, о смешных историях, и ему, казалось, было совершенно наплевать, что даже на самую смешную шутку Дейв реагировал лишь кротким кивком, показывая, что шутку он понял.   
  
Сейчас маг выглядел напуганным. Под ярко-голубыми глазами засели тени, а из-за стараний в учебе он все быстрее и быстрее худел, не имея возможности порой даже перекусить. Он дрожал. Уткнулся носом в плечо усмиренному и, казалось, едва не плакал. Дейв не нашел ничего разумнее, чем просто поднять ладонь, погладив мага по голове:  
  
\- Они не имеют права, Лей. Твои отметки весьма хороши, а это значит, что твои Истязания...  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь!.. - в его голосе прозвучало отчаяние, и эльф все-таки не сдержал слез. Одинокая слезинка покатилась по слегка впалой щеке, а губы, бледные и тонко очерченные, дрожали.  
  
\- Дело не в оценках, Дейв. Они... Они считают, что я занимаюсь магией крови. Грегор, он... Он подписал приказ. На меня и на Йована. Где-то к концу недели м-меня... М-меня... Они думают, что я одержим каким-то духом и из-за этого могу быть опасным! Это идиотизм какой-то!  
  
У эльфа началось то, что усмиренные предпочитали называть "неконтролируемой истерикой". Он дрожал, рыдал и глотал слова вместе с горечью, пытаясь спрятать лицо в складках мантии Дейва, словно стесняясь, что брюнет может его увидеть в подобном состоянии. Однако одновременно Дейву что-то подсказывало: не будь тут его, Лей истерил бы намного, намного сильнее.   
  
\- В Усмирении нет ничего плохого, - спокойно сказал он тем же голосом, которым ему, столько-то лет назад говорили старшие чародеи. Они все говорят, что это неплохо, что усмиренные - такие же члены круга, как маги... Но ни один из них добровольно не согласился на "столь невинный ритуал". Лицемеры. И Сейчас Дейв мало от них отличается.   
  
\- Есть. Дейв, есть, и ты это не хуже меня понимаешь, - да, он все еще дрожал. Но внезапно жуткий страх сменился... решимостью. Сжав маленькие кулачки, он сам себе кивнул, опешив и начав вытирать щеки рукавами.   
  
\- Что ты задумал? - усмиренный знал, что столь серьезным его эльф становится лишь в двух случаях: когда что-то мешает ему встретится с самим Дейвом и в случае, когда его жизнь или благосостояние висит на волоске.   
  
\- Я буду бежать, Дейви. Это единственный выход.   
  
Усмиренный согласился. Да, он, как истинное "дитя Круга", должен был сдать мятежного мага Ирвингу. В таком случае он бы избежал наказания как соучастник, и одновременно получил бы некоторые привилегии. Однако с ритуалом Усмирения у мага исчезают все амбиции. Остается лишь голое сознание, которому нужно лишь одно - смысл существования.   
  
Усмиренный Дейванни Лаукхан нашел его в своем маленьком, вечно растрепанном и по-детски наивном Лейе, маге-целителе, который не успел пройти Истязание. И, скорее всего, и не пройдет.  
  
Буквально через четыре дня, за двое суток до ритуала, все вещи Лея были готовы и сложены в небольшой походный рюкзак. Провизии с вещами должно было хватить до ближайшей деревни, а там - Лей найдет, куда приткнуться. Он сможет. И Дейв не верил в это. Он это просто знал.   
  
Стоя на пристани с украденной у спящего перевозчика лодкой, Дейв безмолвно прощался со своим эльфом. В тьме ночи, Лей казался на удивление... волшебным. Бледноватые волосы были стянуты в хвост, а на лице уже не было нервности или страха.   
  
Он знал, на что шел. И знал, что пути назад нет.   
  
Оставалось около четырех часов до рассвета. Держась за руки, маг и усмиренный словно... вписывались в эту странную, но, тем не менее, нежную картину ночной башни Кинлох. Дейв кивнул в сторону лодки - времени оставалось очень, очень мало.   
  
Но эльф не сделал ни шага. Он повернулся к усмиренному, положил ладони на его плечи и поднялся на носочки. Дейв слегка наклонился. Поцелуй был неуклюжим, немного стеснительным, но от этого - не менее отчаянным. Опешив, слегка покрасневший маг улыбнулся, поправив темный плащ:  
  
\- Я... я, наверное, _люблю тебя_ , Дейви. С первой дольки апельсина.   
  
В душе усмиренного эти слова вылились в странное, почти забытое тепло. Оно было быстрым, было неожиданным, но, тем не менее, прекрасным. Словно музыка мира снова приобрела для Дейва цвета и смысл.   
  
Словно дух, обитающий в теле Лея, косвенно прикоснулся к Дейву и на время подарил тому ощущение свободы. Свободы от Смирения.   
  
Эльф обернулся. Его прикосновения все быстрее и быстрее улетучивались вместе с прохладным ветерком, идущим со стороны озера, а лодка скрылась в водах еще быстрее, дойдя до другого берега и позволив мажонку уйти.   
  
Усмиренный стоял. Он смотрел вслед своему магу, и, коснувшись собственных губ, выдохнул:  
  
\- Ты словно пропустил в этот мир частичку Тени через себя. Я должен был догадаться, что слухи о твоей одержимости - правда.   
  
Все вновь меркло. Дейв вдохнул полной грудью, прикрыв глаза, и спокойно выдохнул прежде, чем вновь вернулся в привычное, меланхоличное состояние:  
  
 _\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Лей. Береги себя._


End file.
